


In Your Eyes I See Forever

by loves_anodyne (machka)



Category: Bandom: The Anthemic, Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/loves_anodyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning light turns you over<br/>Wakes you up and I just smile<br/>And in your eyes, I see forever<br/>Like a flash, I know it's you<br/>All I want this to be - forever</p><p>~ "Forever" / To Have Heroes</p><p>After a half-decade, it was time to make it official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes I See Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written to celebrate Andy and Jennie's real-life engagement this weekend. <3
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work. Pretty sure that this is not exactly how it all went down...but if it did, just remember I was nowhere near Los Angeles this weekend. :X

Andy brushed his hand nervously through his hair as he watched the traffic go by. He knew that Andrew wouldn't talk unless he, Andy, started a conversation first...and right now, Andy's focus was on trying his best not to puke from the butterflies in his stomach.

He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans, clearing his throat. He was nervous -- more nervous than he had ever been before in his life. He didn't know how people did this and survived.

Finally, Andrew pulled up to Andy's apartment building. Letting out a soft grunt of thanks, Andy slipped out of the car, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He glanced up at the plate-glass window several floors up and wondered if Jennie was even home from work.

Foregoing the elevator, Andy walked slowly up the stairs, needing just a bit more time to figure out how he was going to do this. Did he do it when he first walked in the door? Or wait, until they were at the restaurant? What if he forgot what he was going to say, or dropped it...? Slipping his hand quickly into his pocket, he sighed with relief, feeling the soft velvet cover of the box against his hand.

Pushing away his nerves, Andy walked down the hallway toward their door, and smiled when he heard Amos barking on the other side.

"Amos, shush!" Jennie scolded her four-legged son, reaching down to scoop him into her arms. "There's no one out there to bark at, silly boy... Why do you have to give me a complex?"

She wandered away from the door as she spoke, ruffling the Dachshund's ears gently. She pushed away the pang of loneliness she was feeling, and the ill-founded hope that Andy would be able to drop in for a night or two before jetting back off to be at David's side. She knew he had a job to do; knew he was trying to secure an essential sense of stability for them both... But dammit, she just wanted her boyfriend back.

Andy pulled his keys from his pocket and slowly opened the door, smiling at Jennie's monologue. "I guess I'm here as a figment of your imagination then, huh?" he teased, leaning against the doorframe.

Jennie let out a little squeak of surprise, echoed by Amos as she tightened her grip on his long body so that she didn't drop him in her shock. "Andy!" she squealed, turning on her heels to dash at him, throwing herself into his arms as she burrowed into his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Apologetically, she shifted the squirming, protesting dog in her arms so Amos wasn't crushed. "Don't you and Dave have some tennis thing to go to??"

Andy let his backpack slip to the floor as he wrapped his arms around Jennie, holding her tight. "I had the chance to come and see you...and I didn't want to wait any longer," he whispered, kissing Jennie's temple softly. He let go and stepped back long enough to pull the door shut, locking it behind him.

"I'm glad you came!" she bubbled, bending down to set the excited, thrashing pup on the floor. "Amos, indoor voice! The whole complex doesn't wanna hear you crying!"

Straightening up, she moved back into Andy, slipping her arms around his waist as she pressed her cheek to his chest, reassuring herself that he was really there. "Missed you so much..." she murmured, her words muffled against the cloth of his shirt. "God, I'm glad you're home..."

Andy smiled and wrapped his arms back around her, just breathing in her perfume. "Me too. I've got a few days..." he whispered past her ear, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. "But I need you to go get dressed -- I made reservations for dinner."

Jennie smiled against his chest, inhaling deeply. "Dressing up, or dressing down?"

Andy smiled. "Dress up... We're going to your favorite place."

"Oh, you big softy! You're taking me to Snow White?" Her smile deepened into a grin as she clutched at his shirt, just grateful to have him near.

Andy started laughing as he leaned in, kissing Jennie softly. "No...Yamashiro," he replied.

Jennie gasped softly, her eyes widening as she stared up into Andy's eyes. "Yama...shiro? Really? Oh my God!" she breathed, tightening her grip on Andy's shirt. "Did you get a raise, or something?"

Andy chuckled softly, shaking his head, and tipped Jennie's chin up to look her in the eyes. "No -- I wanted to do something special tonight." He looked deeply into her eyes as he brushed a soft kiss across her lips. "I missed you."

And she melted beneath the heat of that gaze, as she always did, pressing closer to him with another soft breath. "Missed you too, so much..." she whispered, pushing her words past the lump in her throat. "Couldn't wait to see you again..."

Andy smiled, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Go and get dressed, love. Our reservations are for eight p.m."

"'Kay..." she replied, slowly backing away from him, her eyes glazed and sparkling. "Be right back..."

She turned and darted into their bedroom, pushing the door shut behind her as she yanked the closet doors open. "Yamashiro... Holy shit!" she giggled. "Where's my little black dress from last time? Hope it still fits..."

Andy grinned, unzipping his jacket, and slipped into the bedroom to get changed as well. "Do I get to watch you get dressed?" he grinned, his voice thick as he pulled out a clean shirt for himself.

Jennie glanced coyly over her shoulder as she grasped the hem of her ratty t-shirt. "You can watch me get undressed, too, if you'd like..." she murmured, her voice pitched sultry and low, and turned to face him, arching her back to best effect as she peeled off her top. "Think I'll need my strapless bra..." she continued, plucking the clasp open on her currently-worn one, allowing it to slide slowly down her arms as her breasts swayed free. "Might need your help with that... Those little hooks are so difficult to close behind my back," she whispered, ignoring the fact that she usually hooked the bra shut in front and then shifted it into its proper position. It was more fun teasing Andy this way, feeling his breath hot against her shoulders and the nape of her neck as he cinched it around her, watching over her shoulders as she scooped her breasts into place...

Andy leaned in, kissing up Jennie's neck. "You are a temptress!" he whispered. "As much as I would love to show you just how much of a temptress you are... We have to keep this reservation."

She tipped her head back with a wicked grin as she leaned against his chest. "You'll just have to show me when we get home...because I'll need help getting undressed again." Winking slowly, she shifted away from his warmth and let her capri pants fall to the floor, her lacy panties nestled snugly inside their crotch. "Now, where are my silk pantyhose...?"

Andy growled and smacked Jennie's ass as he stepped back. "Keep that up, and we'll never make it!" he grumbled. "It's important that we do."

Jennie squealed softly, rubbing her sore behind as she cast him a wounded look. "We've got plenty of time to get there, Andy," she pouted, carefully slipping into her pantyhose. "What's the occasion, anyway? You getting a birthday sundae or something?"

Andy grinned. "Something like that..." he whispered, leaning against the doorframe to watch her dress. This was something he'd never get tired of...

Jennie giggled softly, shaking her head as she shimmied into her clingy mini-dress. "Can you come get the zipper while I fix my face real quick? Ugh, I look like a frumpy Hausfrau..."

Andy kissed the back of Jennie's neck as he zipped her into the slinky satin. "You look beautiful."

Jennie snorted, leaning in toward the mirror to refresh her eyeliner. "You're my boyfriend," she said tartly. "You're contractually obligated to say that, aren't you?" She winked at him in the mirror as another grin split her face. "God, you're fucking gorgeous..."

"I say it because I mean it!" Grinning unabashedly, Andy watched Jennie accentuate her natural beauty. He didn't care what she said -- even without makeup, she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and he was damn lucky to have her.

Jennie blushed softly, dropping her eyes with a hint of embarrassment. "You always make me feel beautiful, even when I'm not," she murmured, setting the liner pencil down. "Just the way you look at me... God..." A tiny shiver ran down her spine, and she grabbed her lipstick, quickly running it over her lips. "Okay. We can do this. Shoes!" Marching to the closet, she pawed through the shoe rack, fishing out a pair of high-heels with delicate little straps. "Perfect!"

Andy couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched her prepare. "I'll take Amos out while you finish getting ready, okay?" he murmured, kissing her temple.

"...'Kay," Jennie replied, closing her eyes and tipping her head into his gentle kiss. "Just gotta do the shoes and the hair real quick..." She shifted away, shaking her hair out of the twisted knot piled on top of her head. Eyeing it critically in the mirror, she grabbed her brush and set to work.

Still smiling, Andy quickly took Amos outside to do his business, and then brought him in to get him settled in his crate. "I'm going to make an honest woman out of her tonight, Amos buddy..." he whispered.

Amos cocked his head, panting up at Andy, his tail thumping softly against the floor of his crate.

Jennie smiled at the tell-tale sound, and slipped into her heels, steadying herself on the dresser a moment as she readjusted to her precarious new height. Drafting a fine mist of Andy's favorite perfume around her body, she smiled brightly at her reflection in the mirror. "Okay, let's go knock him dead!"

Andy stood upright as Jennie rejoined him, straightening his shirt as a lump of emotion rose in his throat.

He could do this. He _wanted_ to do this, more than anything in the world... He just hoped he wouldn't pass out beforehand.

"Let's go." Smiling, he held his hand out for Jennie's. Grabbing the car keys from the counter, he led her out the door, pulling it shut behind them.

~~~~~~~~

Jennie stepped carefully out of Andy's car, smoothing her dress back into place before shouldering her bag and shutting the door. Moving with her dancer's grace, she went to her beau's side, slipping her hand into his.

"So, what are you going to order?" she murmured, scanning the menu posted inside the door as they waited for the hostess' greeting. "The sushi rolls, or the chicken... Oh, _lobster,_ Andy...!"

Giving his name to the hostess, Andy turned back to Jennie with a smile, and squeezed her hand as they were seated. "You can have whatever you want, love."

"Maybe I'll start with the oyster shooter..." She tapped the item on the menu, giving Andy a sly, sideways grin. "That should make things interesting from the get-go..."

Andy grinned back. "I'm going for the 'surf and turf'..." He glanced up as their waitress approached, and nodded his satisfaction at the bottle of wine she held.

Jennie cocked her head at the wine label, inhaling softly. Her boyfriend knew wine; one could even say it was in his blood, she supposed; and she'd spent enough time with him and Lexi while they'd discussed the merits of different grapes, and their appearances, aromas, and flavors...she was fairly confident that the vintage he'd chosen would take a good chunk of change from his wallet.

"Wow, Andy... Seriously, what's the occasion?" she asked softly, allowing her fingers to graze along the back of his hand. "Is this honestly your belated birthday?"

Andy smiled softly and held up his glass. "You could say that..." he whispered.

Jennie raised her glass to touch rims with his, and took a slow sip, properly appreciating the tart liquid before letting it slip down her throat. "You always pick the best wines..." she murmured, closing her eyes as the alcohol-induced flush crept up her throat to her cheeks. "Don't let me drink too much, now... I want to remember tonight, when my boyfriend came back for a mid-tour visit..."

Andy nodded. "I won't. I promise, this will be a visit you'll remember," he whispered. Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, he pulled it out to look at the incoming text. It was Lexi, of course, wanting to know if the deed had been done yet. He sent back a quick "no," and re-pocketed his phone, shaking his head with a secretive smile.

Jennie sipped her wine, watching Andy closely. "Don't tell me that's Dave, bothering you already..." she murmured, running the top of her foot up the inside of Andy's leg.

Andy grinned. "No, that was Lex. She's drunk, and being a pain in the ass," he teased.

"She's drunk again? Damn, what am I missing out on in New York City?" Jennie's brow furrowed in a frown. "Hey -- why is she texting you, and not me? I usually get the drunken texts!"

Andy grinned. "She and Emma have been hanging out, I'm sure." He leaned back, seeing the waiter bringing their food out to them.

Jennie tucked her napkin daintily into her lap, efficiently dissecting the giant lobster tail on her plate to take her first bite. "Oh, dear God, Andy, this is heavenly!" she moaned, closing her eyes to savor it. "Would you like a taste?"

Andy cut a piece of his steak and held it out for Jennie to have a bite. "Trade you," he said, smiling, loving the rapturous look on her face.

She answered his smile with one of her own as she opened her eyes, carefully snaring a piece of lobster on the tines of her fork. She took his proffered morsel carefully from his fork, guiding hers to his mouth without jabbing him on accident. Another moan rose in her throat as the juices from the steak flooded her mouth, and a shiver flew down her spine as she watched her man. "So good..."

Andy nodded agreement, and leaned back to enjoy his meal.

They ate and laughed, catching up with each other's lives and jobs as the evening passed. Finally, their desserts were brought out, and his hand strayed back to his pocket, feeling for the jewelers' box. He wanted to do this, before the evening ended.

"Ugh, I don't know if I'll be able to finish this..." Jennie groaned softly, tucking into her chocolate souffle. She was warmed and happy from the combination of food, wine, and company, and she glanced around, wondering when the wait-staff would come over and serenade her handsome boyfriend in honor of his birthday.

Andy watched as Jennie ate, his nerves picking up. He felt his phone buzz again, most likely with yet another text from Lex, and he didn't bother answering this time. Instead, he reached over and took Jennie's hand in his. "Did you enjoy your evening?"

Jennie gave him a fuzzy smile, lacing their fingers together. "Yes, I did... Very much," she whispered.

Andy raised Jennie's hand to his lips, kissing the back of her fingers. "Good. It's only going to get better...I hope..." he whispered back, his voice shaking slightly with nerves. He took a sip of wine and stood up, moving around to Jennie's side of the table, murmuring, "I had another reason for all of this tonight...and no, it wasn't because of my birthday..."

Leaning in, he kissed her softly before slipping down to one knee, pulling the jeweler's box from its hiding place.

Jennie followed Andy with her eyes, which widened in shock as he knelt beside her chair. The entire restaurant seemed to fall silent, then; not even a hint of fork against plate or kitchen clatter could be heard. "Andy...what...?"

Andy smiled softly, his eyes misting over a bit as he cleared his throat. "Jennie, my love... You have been at my side for the best parts of my life, the worst parts of my life, and the times where I wasn't sure if I could keep pushing through... But you held my hand, held my head up, and most of all, you held my heart. You have been there for me when I wasn't sure if running off to LA and joining Dave's band was the smartest thing to do...but you told me to follow my heart and my dreams... And I did, with you right there at my side. You left everything you knew behind in Tulsa, and moved to LA to be with me... God... You are my world... And I want to share the rest of my life with you...if you'll have me... Please say you'll be my wife. Marry me, Jen," he whispered, his voice thick by the end of his speech.

He slowly opened the box and held it up to her in his palm, for her to either take or push away, his heart lodging in his throat.

For a moment, Jennie was absolutely speechless, just staring at Andy as he spoke, her gaze locked on his face as she struggled to comprehend his words over the rush of blood roaring in her ears.

Andy was asking her to marry him.

They had discussed it at length, before she had moved to Los Angeles to be with him; had promised both sets of parents that they would do nothing rash or foolish... Andy himself had hesitantly told her that marriage would have to wait, would be down the road a ways, until he was absolutely certain that he could provide a good life for her, for them both...

And here he was, down on one knee, with the whole restaurant holding its collective breath, waiting with Andy for her response.

She swallowed hard, her throat nearly too tight with sudden tears to allow it. Her lips moved, but no sound would come out, _could_ come out...

With a stifled sob, she began nodding, feeling the tears well up and overflow, spilling down her cheeks as she clutched Andy's hands. "Yes..." she answered, her voice little more than a ghost of a whisper, continuing to nod through her tears. "I would be honored to be your wife."

His hands trembling, Andy slipped the ring onto Jennie's finger. Leaning in, he cupped her face, kissing her deeply. "Love you..." he whispered against her lips.

Jennie barely heard the cheers and applause from their fellow diners as they reacted to the scene. All she could see and hear was Andy.

"Andy... Love you, so much..." she hiccuped, sliding her fingers into his hair. It felt so different, suddenly, with the unaccustomed weight on the ring finger of her left hand...

"Oh my gosh, I forgot to look at the _ring!_ " she squeaked, eliciting soft laughter from the people seated nearby. Sitting back, she held her hand up, staring in fascination at the way the prisms of the facets glowed with color and light. "Oh, it's beautiful, Andy..." she whispered, covering her mouth with the fist of her opposite hand to stifle the wild sobs rising in her throat. "It's absolutely perfect..."

Andy wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "I'm glad you liked it..." he whispered, feeling his heart still pounding in his chest. "God, I love you..." he whispered.

Jennie threw her arms around his neck, burying her face against his throat. "I love you too, Andy. God, so much..." she whispered, her breath hitching in her throat. "Forever."


End file.
